


People Are Talking (A World Alone)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t alone, and loneliness brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Are Talking (A World Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: A World Alone by Lorde

Ray pulled up his feet onto the dashboard, letting the silence of the car ride make him relieved that he was no longer a child, and he was walking among this earth with him as an adult. He told that he would be able to handle such an experience, and they said he wouldn’t and always had a reassure them that he was now an adult and he knew how to handle it.

The sun was setting, and he was going home. A third home, New York is his first, his apartment is his second and his was third, because he had memorized the turns, and all the rooms.

“How was filming today?” Ray asked as Joel stopped to car to smoke perhaps his fifth cigarette of the evening. It was his terrible habit, but it one among many, and he couldn’t blame him for picking it up. Ray’s nails were chewed down so much sometimes, it hurt to type away at the computer, but today he didn’t chew once, and he was proud of it.

“It was alright,” he blew out the smoke. It smelled horrible, and the only reason Joel didn’t smoke in the car was because he knew Ray despised it. He tried to kick it, a million times, but his anxiety wouldn’t let him and his hands would be on Ray if they weren’t handling a cigarette.

They weren’t home yet.

They wouldn’t be able to sleep that night either, because Joel would be biting Ray’s neck in the late hours of the night, and Ray wouldn’t be able to close his eyes properly because he wanted to see Joel’s face in awe under him. Calloused fingers touched young skin, and there was nothing more tragic than trying to grasp onto youth when he believed he had never grown up properly, but his age was catching up with him and touch was the only way he could remotely keep up with him.

Dinner was a nightmare, because people knew them, and they talked. People are talking, they were constantly reminded but they didn’t care. The numbers in between might as well be how much his plate costed him, and it tasted oh so good.

It had become another habit, blocking out people’s conversations, because it would always fall on him. Asking if it was for the money, for the experience, and he made enough money that he was comfortable on his own, and there was no gap when it came to green. There was barely a gap in performance, except Joel performed on his stage in his own way and Ray performed in another way. What gap? They were both human.

Think about it, they told them.

They weren’t alone, and loneliness brought them together.

If it wasn’t faces, it was words, and social media was awful. 140 characters was too much, and perhaps people didn’t understand. People can say words, words can explain words, and neither of them can be ignored.

“Don’t listen to them Ray,” Joel had to keep reminding him.

“I am not.”

They weren’t perfect, they never expected perfection. Joel knew Ray was going to grow out of him, and everything will come crashing down like shattering glass. The lust will be gone. The heartbeat that came with biting down his neck and grabbing at his hips will soon die down, and he will let go and let him free, because Joel knows that Ray is still technically growing. Ray denies it, saying he has nothing to grow up to, that the world had enough fucking him up, and he might as well be Joel’s age because he had lived enough and he just wants to get to the part where he’s in his forties and settled.

“I am not settled, I’m fucking you. You’re a mess on your own, and I’m a wreck, and we’re both making this mess of communication and ageism because you’re still a kid to me, but I can’t let you go. You’re this fountain of youth.”

“I am not a fountain of youth, my body might as well be over and done with, but I am only twenty-six and I’ve done everything I ever wanted with it. I am not just a fling Joel, not now, I am loving you, and I don’t fucking care if I’m in my thirties and I’m still with your ass.”

What have you gotten yourself into?, they asked.

Ray shut the door to Joel’s car, pulling his backpack over his shoulder and walking up the familiar steps up to his apartment, Joel was close behind, pulling on his shirt like a child. It was dark, and they had work in the morning.

Joel wanted to do something he couldn’t do in public. Not really couldn’t, he could do anything, but whenever he leaned in, it was like a million eyes were on him and he pulled away. Ray sat on the bed they shared and Joel leaned over, and slowly pulled his glasses off his face and put them down. He inhaled as he cupped his face and kissed him. It was Ray’s turn to pull on his shirt, and bring him onto the bed with him. Joel took hold of Ray’s waist, loosened up and then tried to bruise him. Ray whelped at the pain, but Joel’s knee was between his legs, rubbing at the bulge, and he might as well surrender to the purple marks on his skin.

“There’s nobody around,” Ray mumbled in Joel’s ear.

It had become this constant reminder that Joel was his choice and vice-versa. The constant reminder that Ray is a consenting adult, and if he wanted to ruin his life with a forty-two year old actor, from the same company they work at, with the same friends, same surroundings, that he was allowed. When Ray chose Joel, Joel thought that Ray was doing the biggest mistake of his life, but he walked right in and Joel pulled him in further, because he wanted more of him, and perhaps he really loved him.

Clothes piled up all over the floor and the top covers were kicked to the edges. Ray was trying to dig his fingers into Joel’s back but the lack of proper nails left him just sliding off and making vague red marks.

Loneliness was what brought them together, and they were still alone, but a loneliness that only the other can give, and they were in this relationship alone, there was no Cosmopolitan article on how to impress your older lover, or where to bring your younger boyfriend on to a date. Maybe Burnie knew a thing or two about younger men, but they didn’t want to ask, and put the spotlight on him.

Joel put his fingers through Ray’s, and he’s holding on as he thrusts into Ray, who’s moaning and trying to get Joel to hold him, and Joel curls himself around him because he loves him, and he’s old. and Ray is young, and he just doesn’t want to pull him down when the gray hairs start to come out, and his joints aren’t what they used to be.

“I’m here.” Joel whispered. “I’m here.”

And Ray is shaking under him, and Joel can feel the warmth on his stomach and the twitching around him. His breath is caught in his throat as they both relaxed into the mattress, Joel never letting go of Ray’s hand. He let’s Ray come back, open his eyes, to kiss him again, not heavy, just a simple kiss to welcome him back.

“Let them talk,” Ray said between Joel’s lips.


End file.
